Una brutal recopilación de inspiración: Fictober 2019
by Noir.symphonie
Summary: Aquí planeo subir todo el ataque de inspiración en el que consiste el Fictober. Haré tramas de todo lo que se me ocurra, pero suelo irme más por el angst, porque el drama siempre es necesario en la vida. Espero de todo corazón no fallar xD
1. Día 1: Leaves

Fictober 2019, día 1: _Leaves._

Extraño ver las hojas caer desde mi ventana. Siento lejano el ir y venir del aire, el cual amenazaba con tornarse fuerte, mas la brisa no pasaba de un dulce cosquilleo en el rostro. Anhelo ver el cambio de colores de las hojas, denotando tan visiblemente su tiempo de vida, y lo poco que les falta por vivir. Y en verdad, me gusta el otoño: Las primeras lluvias después del verano, los agradables paseos por la tarde sin sentir ni tanto calor, ni tanto frío, como en el invierno. Ahora todo pareciera estar cubierto de hielo. Ya no hay hojas cayendo fuera de mi ventana, solo árboles, que, a pesar de parecer desnudos ante lo crudo del tiempo, se mantienen ahí, firmes, esperando volver a ser adornados, volver a florecer. El invierno me parece triste, como si prolongara dentro de mí, y más que enfriarme a mí, enfriara mi alma, y ante aquello no hay abrigo que me ayude a amainar el hielo que se aloja en mi corazón. Prefiero el otoño, sus colores me parecen más cálidos que el mismo verano, por irónico que suene. Me trae tranquilidad, pasa sereno durante toda su instancia. Me agrada, me incita a salir a ver aquel sol que pareciera estar calmado después de su frenesí. Me gusta el otoño por todo aquello y por más, pero por sobre todo, me gusta por ti. Porque sus colores me recuerdan a tus acaramelados ojos, y a esa sonrisa que me inspiró y aún me inspira paz al recordarla. Por el calor que sentía a tu lado, por cada vez que sentí mis mejillas sonrojar al mirarte. Me gusta, porque aún me gustas tú, porque es como tú. Porque su encanto se mezclaba con el tuyo cuando salíamos a caminar juntos, y por lo mucho que te gustaba pisar las hojas caídas por las calles. Porque sus hojas fueron las primeras y las últimas en ver nuestros besos, nuestros abrazos.

Por desgracia, ni las hojas ni el mismo otoño, ni el sol, ni el viento ha logrado responderme cuándo volverás a mí. El invierno pasará, mas el frío y el vacío en mí no se irán ¿Volverás a mí cuando las hojas vuelvan a caer por mi ventana?

_Hola~ Hace mucho tiempo que no subía nada, así que ya era hora de desempolvar esta cuentita uwu_

_Decidí unirme al Fictober de este año, me pareció interesante, así que iré subiendo drabbles diarios, espero durar los 30 días. Planeo escribir de lo que se me venga a la mente en el momento, pero suelo escribir más frecuentemente de Hetalia y Mystic Messenger. Mi inspiración dirá lo demás uwu_

_De todo corazón, gracias a quienes se den el tiempo de leer y comentar. Los aprecio mucho!_


	2. Día 2: Blankets

**Disclaimer antes de leer: El drabble del día de hoy está inspirado en Hetalia, más específicamente un AU, donde son humanos, no países. De antemano, es PruAus hétero (AusNyo!Pru, para ser más precisos). Sin más que decir, disfruten de este pequeño escrito!**

Había vuelto a llegar tarde a casa luego de otro agotador día en su trabajo. En sí, ella era una chica que rebosaba energía casi de forma natural, mas era complicado cuando las extenuantes horas pasaban lentas y tediosas. ¡Era imposible que su maravillosa aura se mantuviese por tanto tiempo! Hasta las chicas más asombrosas como ella necesitaban una _recarga_. Y en sí, no era tarea del otro mundo hacer que Julchen recuperara sus energías, una buena cerveza fría, algún capítulo de las series del momento, ¡O incluso ir a ver a Ludwig! Ah, Ludwig siempre la llenaba de orgullo. Era un _"reset"_ para todas las malas cosas del día, como esas imágenes benditas de perritos arcoíris que andan por las redes sociales. _Los perritos arcoíris benditos son el arma perfecta de Julchen contra los malos presagios de sus maravillosos días._

Pero había algo que hacía un efecto aún más inmediato en ella. Era algo de todos los días, que calmaba su alma de una forma totalmente distinta a lo que cualquiera pensaría de ella. El escuchar el sonido de su piano retumbar por su pequeño hogar era uno de los gustos adquiridos que ella más disfrutaba. Era probable que él fuese el único cuya música la hiciera sentir así, de todos modos, él ya era lo suficientemente especial en su vida para que sus composiciones tuvieran un significado distinto, algo más escondido, que solo ellos dos podían ver. No era algo que le solía decir con frecuencia, pero Roderich era uno de sus músicos favoritos, más allá por ser su pareja. Y en sí, no tenía tampoco por qué decírselo_. Él debería sentirse honrado de tener una compañía tan genial al momento de practicar_.

La albina sonrió. Roderich, si no tenía una agenda demasiado apretada, se encargaba de dejar comida para ella antes de ir a practicar. Tomó su plato, y se dirigió hacia donde la música la guiaba. Quería, como todos los días, sentir como el austriaco le hablaba a través de su música, conmoverse al ser su musa, su inspiración para tantas piezas hermosas, de las cuales los significados solo los sabían ellos dos. Era aquella la hermosa confidencialidad que su relación le entregaba, a pesar de siempre ser caóticos, e incluso competitivos entre ellos. El destacado pianista de música selecta, de seria mirada y sereno actuar sacaba su lado más "infantil" al intentar competir con aquella hermosa mujer de electrizante energía, quien, a pesar de poder sonar socarrona y orgullosa, era quien lo motivaba a interpretar las piezas más bellas, las más aclamadas, y por sobretodo, con el toque más romántico que jamás en su carrera como músico había podido lograr. No eran del todo acaramelados, pero eran aquellos gestos libres de palabras los cuales les dejaban en claro a los dos lo enamorados que estaban. Era algo con lo que jugaban, mas nunca ponían en duda.

Un beso bastaba para desconcentrar a su pareja, quien ya ni se molestaba en mirarla con reproche. Julchen no siempre quería esperar a que terminara de tocar el movimiento para saludar. _Obviamente, ella iba primero, y el señorito tenía que acostumbrarse a ello. _Había actitudes de ella que, incluso se podían tomar como gustos adquiridos para él: Lo sacaban de quicio al principio, pero que fuera demandante era también parte de las muchas cosas que lo habían enamorado de ella.

Un suspiro, una pausa. Quería saber cómo había sido su día, si ella estaba bien, oír sus anécdotas del día, lo que hacía al salir con sus amigas, _por muy falta a la moral que fuera a veces, según él. _Cuando podía ser su cable a tierra, lo era, aunque a veces eran de opiniones muy opuestas, los opuestos se atraen, dicen por ahí.

Otro suave beso en sus labios, y a seguir practicando. Si no estaba tocando el piano, componía sobre él. Muchos pensarían en lo complicado de una relación con un músico, más aún si su trabajo lo demandaba unas cuantas horas al día, todos los días. Pero he ahí a Julchen, amante de los desafíos, guiada por la sincronización de sus corazones, por el brinco que le causaba el simple hecho de mirarlo a los ojos. _Aparte, era un señorito feo, sin brillo. Tenía que llegar ella a iluminar sus días. Era tan, pero tan opaco y amargado, que solamente alguien tan brillante como ella podía sacarlo de aquel cruel abismo del aburrimiento de su persona. Muy bien, Julchen, eres la heroína del señorito, gracias a ti ya no es un señorito tan podrido. _Al menos ella lo pensaba así, o se intentaba engañar a ella misma, aunque aquel aspecto tan elegante la dejara sin aliento en más de una ocasión haciendo sus mejillas sonrojar con fuerza_, sin ir más allá en los acontecimientos que podían ocurrir al verlo tan elegante._

Más tarde en la noche, ya no se sentía el bello sonido de su piano por el lugar. Era casi como una señal. En ocasiones, se quedaba dormida, y a la mitad de la noche sentía como aquella manta de pollitos la protegía de cualquier frío de la noche, Roderich terminaba de abrigarla con su manta preferida, abrazándola por detrás, que no se perdiera el calor, la protección de su músico preferido hacia ella. No obstante, había noches en las que el señorito no llegaba a la habitación. _Tonto señorito, ¿De nuevo te ha pasado? _

En silencio, se asomaba a la habitación. Y tal como lo sospechaba, Roderich estaba encima de su piano, dormido. A veces pensaba seriamente si meditaba el hacer una tontería así, como si no tuviera un lugar para dormir. ¡Dormir con ella era mucho más cómodo que estar ahí! _Deberías agradecer que estoy aquí, tonto señorito._ Con aquellas sandeces, Julchen se cuestionaba cómo podía verse como un hombre tan elegante, y ante todo, qué era lo que la había atraído tanto de él. ¿Era el que había aprendido a apreciar la belleza de las caminatas en silencio a su lado? ¿Era su recatada forma de ser? ¿Su forma de hablar? ¿Lo fácil de molestar que podía llegar a ser? O tal vez… ¿La forma en la que le sonreía al interpretar una pieza en piano para ella? ¿La manera tan dulce de decirle _"Ich liebe dich"_? O probablemente… ¿Todas las anteriores? Julchen no lo tenía tan claro. Pero sí sabía que su amor era especial.

En sus manos, llevaba su preciada manta de pollitos, aquella que la protegía a ella, la que era tan especial para dormir juntos. Y en el fondo, ir y taparlo con ella era una señal de que era un bobo por hacer eso sin resguardarse, pero que también lo quería proteger, tal y como él la protegía del frío todas las noches al dormir. Era extraño que una simple manta pudiese significar tantas cosas, pero ¡Era su manta! ¡Ya de por sí era significativa por el hecho de ser de ella! Roderich debería apreciarlo el triple, de seguro aquella manta lo había salvado de más enfermedades de las que él mismo pensaba. _Aparte, era una mantita hermosa, la más hermosa que Julchen pudo encontrar. Los pollitos tapando a Roderich no podían verse más adorables. _

Sin embargo, había otra razón por la cual la novia del músico se daba el trabajo de hacer eso. Era casi una tradición, nadie lo había estipulado, pero siempre ocurría, se daba de forma auténtica, sin conversación previa. Cada vez que Roderich se quedaba dormido en su piano, a la mañana siguiente la saludaba envolviéndola en aquella manta, sin decir nada, para darle un dulce beso de buenos días, como si agradeciera su gesto, y a la vez quisiera compensar el no haber estado a su lado en toda la noche. A Julchen le gustaba, porque aquella manta era testigo de la faceta más dulce de su pareja, de aquella que solo ella podía ver.

_Y todo gracias a una simple manta. Una sencilla, pero maravillosa manta._

**Hi there! **

**Aki yop actualizando el día 2 de este bello fictober. En realidad, había querido dejar las cosas sobre mi otp para días más adelante, pero no me aguanté. Amo el PruAus con mi alma, y en todas sus versiones, así que no podían quedar detrás en esta recopilación. Probablemente haga más de ellos, eso lo dirá mi inspiración y mi tiempo(?)**

**Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que se dan el tiempo de leer, aprecio mucho los comentarios que he recibido, y como siempre, son libres de comentar cualquier cosita uvu Nos vemos mañana con otra actualización!**

_**Gracias especiales a una de las mejores rp de Nyo!Prusia que he conocido. Ella dio la idea, y yo solo prendí con agua. Espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**_

**See ya!**


	3. Día 3: Moonlight

_Moonlight. _

Si bien era un tipo de muchos amigos, no era raro que Gilbert saliera solo acompañado de la luz de la luna a recorrer las calles de Berlín. _Ah, Berlín, la hermosa ciudad de tantos recuerdos, tanto hecatombes como emocionantes victorias. ¿Qué habría sido de su vida sin Berlín? ¿Qué habría sido de Gilbert si Alemania no existiera? _Era casi una pregunta prohibida si se trataba de él, quien podía jactarse de ser el hermano mayor más orgulloso de todos. Sin embargo, él era buen pensador, aunque fuera de forma inmiscuida, y entre pensar y pensar, la mente ilumina con cosas que nadie puede evitar.

_«Probablemente seguirías siendo una nación»._ No era complicado sacar conclusiones, menos con el tiempo que él contaba y contó desde, tal vez, hace poco más de setenta años.

Para cualquiera, fuera una nación o un humano común y corriente, setenta años eran una cantidad considerable de tiempo, a pesar de que a cada uno le afectara de forma distinta. Fueron años duros, en los cuales había logrado pasar de cuestionarse su razón de estar ahí sin ser una nación, a encontrarse a sí mismo otra vez, encontrar su norte, dejar de lado la amargura de su corazón y entender que no todo estaba perdido: Tenía una gran razón por la cual seguir en pie.

Y si por cada noche que se la había pasado pensando pudiese considerarse incluso un filósofo, aunque fuere solo para las suyas, todo se lo debía a aquella tenue luz que la luna le brindaba en sus solitarias noches, en las que se podía llegar a un consenso cuando se dice que "descansaba" del caos de aquella lejana y fría casa antigua que prefiere no recordar. La luz de la luna era la única que, según él, podía escuchar sus pensamientos y sus conclusiones, y la que seguramente vio la evolución de su pensar: De estar quebrado, destruido, a volver a ser el hermano mayor ejemplar que siempre quiso que Ludwig viese. Y en el fondo, de aquello se había dado cuenta: Si se aseguraba que su familia estaba bien, su labor estaba hecha. Cuando Ludwig lograra levantarse completamente de los escombros, su tarea estaría completa.

Llegó a caminar cerca los restos de lo que parecía haber sido un gran muro en el pasado, pero que ahora solo podía ser recordado como marcas en el suelo. Se quedó un momento en silencio, contemplando. Y luego volteó a ver la silueta de la hermosa ciudad alemana.

_«Tu labor está hecha, hace mucho tiempo que ya se cumplió». _Y en el fondo, a Gilbert no le cabía duda. Era como si uno de sus más grandes deseos se hubiese cumplido. Sí tenía derecho a considerarse un gran hermano mayor. No obstante, siendo una nación aprendió muchas cosas, y entre ellas estaba el saber que la vida era una caja de pandora, de la cual nunca se sabía qué esperar. Y la vida para él era así en aquellos momentos, no sabía qué le depararía el futuro, _ni cuánto tiempo más podría seguir siendo el hermano mayor ejemplar que tanto le gusta ser._

… ¡Pero así es la vida! ¿Qué hacía ahí perdiendo el tiempo? ¡Debía ir a dormir para levantarse temprano y desayunar con West! Antes de comenzar a trotar para volver a casa, miró hacia la luna, casi como si se despidiera de su vieja amiga. Después de todo, ella sería la que volvería a guardar sus pensamientos más secretos, ya que sus asombrosos diarios no eran tan secretos.

Al volver a casa, tuvo la suerte de pillar a Ludwig en pie, después de todo, no era tan tarde. Y después de dedicarle su típica sonrisa efusiva, lo abrazó. Más valía poder darle todo el cariño fraternal que pudiese. _El tiempo era incierto, y el cariño y apoyo hacia su hermano eran infinitos. Si en algún momento su tiempo se acababa, se iría tranquilo. Se iría hacia donde la luz de la luna alumbra, a ver cómo la vida sigue su curso, como sorprende el destino a las personas. Solo quedaba seguir siendo feliz, tal y como siempre había procurado ser._

**Hello! Aquí me reporto con el día 3 del fictober. Si sigo así voy a tener que llamarlo Hetatober xDD En fin. Este me salió un poquito más angst, y bueno, salió Prusia al baile porque es mi personaje favorito de la serie y siempre va a ser parte de mi inspiración uvu **

**Espero que les guste, y muchas muchísimas gracias por los comentarios acerca de mis pequeños escritos. Están hechos con mucho amor. **

**Nos vemos mañana!**


End file.
